Respuestas
by Muselina Black
Summary: Teddy no sabe cómo o cuándo todo cambió. Sólo sabe que eso que siente en el estómago cada vez que ve a Victoire Weasley no es normal. Y que quiere saber si a ella le pasa lo mismo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Jotaká. Yo no soy Jotaká._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Respuestas**

—¡Merlín, Teddy! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahí? —exclamó la chica al ver a su amigo parado en el borde de una de las ventanas del pasillo. Contra el vidrio estaba apoyada una escoba, que obviamente había sido usada para llegar ahí.

—Oh, ¡hola, Vic! —gritó él de vuelta sacudiendo la mano con energía.

—¡Te pregunté qué estabas haciendo ahí arriba! —repitió ella frunciendo el ceño (gesto que, sorprendentemente, la hacía asemejarse muchísimo a su abuela paterna. Más impactante porque la chica de regordeta y pelirroja no tenía nada).

—Ah, eso —respondió él con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Recuerdas a Tim McConroy? Lo encontré haciendo llorar a unos niñitos de primero y…

—¿¡Qué hiciste!? —Victoire lo interrumpió con un grito muy poco común en ella. De Teddy se podía esperar cualquier cosa, especialmente si se trataba de castigar a alguien que hubiera hecho algo malo.

—Tranquila, mujer. Aún no he hecho nada —la detuvo él con una sonrisa. Ella levantó las cejas, poco impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿_Aún_? —inquirió recalcando la palabra con mucho cuidado. Él no se inmutó en lo absoluto por el tono grave de la muchacha.

—Sólo pretendo que aprenda a no meterse con los chicos menores. Es sólo una bromita —explicó él—. Relájate.

—¿De verdad pretendes que me relaje? —espetó ella. Le estaba empezando a cansar eso de llevar una conversación de esa forma. No le gustaba levantar la voz. Se llevó las manos a la cintura y le dirigió a Ted una de las miradas patentadas de Molly Weasley—. Sabes que soy prefecta, no puedo dejar que hagas algo así.

—Te has vuelto aburrida, _Vic_ —replicó él recalcando el sobrenombre. La chica gruñó exasperada.

—Y tú estás cada día más idiota —soltó finalmente—. ¡Estás en séptimo, por Morgana! Madura de una vez.

Teddy se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa, lo que hizo que ella se enfadara aún más. Con un gruñido que parecía de decir «argh, eres imposible» la muchacha de alejó de ahí a grandes zancadas. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el marco de la ventana mientras la veía alejarse como ella se alejaba. Victoire se había enojado con él. De nuevo. El problema era que a él le divertía hacerla enojar. Durante el verano anterior algo había cambiado entre ellos. Hacía años que él se había aventurado a decirle que le gustaba y la había besado en la playa, pero entonces eran apenas unos chiquillos.

Ahora, las cosas eran completamente diferentes. El joven no sabía cómo ni cuándo todo había cambiado, pero sí sabía que lo que sentía en la boca del estómago cada vez que la veía no era cosa de mocosos. Lástima que no supiera si ella pensaba lo mismo.

Unos pasos por el pasillo lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos. El muchacho ensanchó su sonrisa. Su víctima estaba a punto de llegar.

-o-

—Mira, Ted, ahí viene tu novia —comentó Nicholas Thompson mirando por sobre el hombro de su amigo. El chico lo miró con las cejas alzadas. Quizás había entendido mal, con todo el ruido que había en el comedor.

—¿Mi novia? Pero si yo no tengo novia —dijo arrugando la frente. Su compañero soltó una carcajada.

Él, Nicholas y Pau estaban sentados a la mesa de Hufflepuff en el Gran Comedor, esperando que la cena apareciese en sus platos. Ted se dio media vuelta y le dirigió una sonrisa brillante a la furiosa prefecta de Gryffindor que se estaba acercando a ellos.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! —le espetó sin ningún tipo de preámbulos cuando llegó frente a él. Se había llevado las manos a la cadera y lo estaba mirando muy fijamente. Aunque sabía que no era lo más prudente en ese momento, Teddy pensó que se veía absolutamente guapa de esa forma. Pero claro, ella siempre se veía guapa—. Te dije que no lo hicieras, por Circe—continuó diciendo ella intentando que sus vecinos de mesa no escucharan la conversación.

—¿Hacer qué? —respondió él con una mirada absolutamente inocente. La muchacha alzó una ceja incrédula.

—McConroy tiene barba. ¡Barba! —bufó irritada e ignorando por completo las risitas nerviosas de los amigos de Teddy—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Bueno, siempre dijo que quería dejarse la barba…

—¡Teddy! —lo cortó ella—. Le han cortado la dichosa barba cuatro veces en lo que va de la tarde y no para de crecer.

Los chicos detrás de ellos soltaron una carcajada estruendosa al oír ese último comentario. Victoire les dirigió una mirada envenenada que decía a las claras «ustedes no se metan, hatajo de estúpidos». La mirada de Victoire podía ser de lo más elocuente si se lo proponía. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Teddy acerca de ella.

—Vale, no fue mi mejor momento —concedió el chico después de sostener la mirada de la muchacha por unos momentos—. Pero tiene que aprender que ni puede ir y meterse con los más pequeños sin pagarlo. Es sólo un hechizo que inventé. Se le pasará en unas cuantas horas. Aunque yo que tú le diría a Madame Lucas que se arme de paciencia con esos hechizos desvanecedores.

—Eres imposible, Teddy —fue lo único que soltó ella antes de alejarse de la mesa a paso rápido. Estaba enojada, muy enojada, según podía percibir el muchacho. Pensó en ir tras ella, pero con la chica de ese ánimo, en el mejor de los casos obtendría a cambio uno de los famosos _moco-murciélago_ de la tía Ginny. Mejor no arriesgarse y esperar a que las cosas se calmaran.

-o-

En la biblioteca se podía apreciar un agradable silencio. Victoire eligió un asiento en su mesa preferida, cercana a la ventana por donde entraba la luz del sol. Meticulosamente acomodó sus cosas en la mesa y empezó a revisar sus pendientes para la semana siguiente.

—_Hoooola_, Vic. Gusto de verte —una voz muy conocida la obligó a levantar la cabeza—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hum.

Victoire no quería hablarle a Teddy. Seguía enojada con él por lo sucedido la semana anterior. ¡No podía ser tan idiota! Algún día se metería en problemas y ella no haría nada por ayudarle. No, señor. Que se las arreglara solo si era tan estupendo y genial.

—Vamos, no me digas que aún sigues enojada conmigo —comentó Teddy sentándose frente a ella. La chica mantuvo sus ojos en el pergamino.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras y me ignoraste, Ted. Claro que estoy enojada. Pudo haber sido algo peligroso… y te podrías haber metido en un…

—Espera un segundo —la interrumpió el chico—. Creo que acabo de detectar que estabas algo preocupada por mí.

Soltó la última oración como si nada, pero en el fondo estaba pendiente de cada una de las palabras de la muchacha que tenía al frente. Se veía guapa con el pelo suelto, debería usarlo así en lugar de en ese moño tan ridículo pero a la moda que llevaba. Cuando Victoire habló finalmente, al chico le pareció que se había demorado años en hacerlo.

—Claro que me preocupo, tontorrón. No quiero que te metas en líos por una tontería así. Menos cuando sólo estabas tratando de defender a esos niños. —La chica levantó la vista del libro que tenía al frente y miró fijamente al muchacho por unos instantes. Después, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, volvió a fijar su atención en la lectura.

Teddy sonrió abiertamente. En esa respuesta estaba la respuesta a muchas de las preguntas que él llevaba haciéndose desde hacía un tiempo.

Una respuesta que le gustaba mucho.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y ahora le tocaba a Teddy recibir un poco de amor. Porque me encanta escribir sobre Teddy y aún más sobre él y Victoire. Me parecen de lo más adorables, el parcito.  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
